NAND type flash memory is widely known as an example of a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. In NAND type flash memory, advances in miniaturization are leading also to an increase in the number of memory cells included in one NAND string. However, the increase in area of the row decoder accompanying these developments has become a problem.